Long Time
by xXia
Summary: Sasuke has been gone for a long time. Naruto is still waiting for him to return. A mission is sent out to Naurto. Will things from the past interfere with Naruto and Sasuke when they reunite once again? Yaoi. Hiatus
1. Wondering

-Note- Hello, it is I, Tadgh. This is my first fanfic even tho I have told countless to my friend Jelly I just wasn't able to write them down only verbally. But, I have now decided to try writing them now. Thank you and Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Naruto and all of it's chars. Do **NOT** belong to me. They belong to the great and mighty Masashi Kishimoto, and I think him very greatly for making Naruto.

Thank You.

Oh yes in the story there are / it means thinking.Yes i state the obvious. And i hate Sakura with a detesting passion. I wish she would dig a hole and die in it and i wish to throw a harpoon at her head while i'm at it. Sorry.- -

* * *

_How long has it been since I last saw him.  
Two years . . .  
Three years . . .  
I guess it has been that long.  
I wonder how he's holding up . . ._

* * *

The blonde boy sat staring at the sun as it was setting.

Hiding behind the mountain peek with the faces of the past and now dead Hokages.

From the 1st to the 4th.

Shodaime to Yondaime

"Naruto!"

The blonde turned his head to see that the voice was coming from his pink haired friend

Sakura.

"Hi Sakura."

"I have been looking for you for awhile now."

"Oh really."

"Yes, really."

Naruto just looked at her once more and then went back to staring at the sunset.

"What's wrong Naruto?"

"Nothing."

"Don't say nothing because I know something is up."

"Really Sakura its nothing. I have just been thinking."

"About what?"

"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Things that I have been wondering for awhile now."

"Are you thinking about Sasuke?"

"Yeah."

"He's been gone for awhile now hasn't he?"

"Yeah."

"How long has it been. One, two yea--"

"It's been three."

"I guess it has. It feels like he just left us yesterday. Three years, wow."

"He's been gone **to** long."

"Don't worry Naruto. I'm sure he would eventually come back."

"I hope so."

"Oh yea I forgot to tell you. Tsunade-sama is looking for you."

"Okay, I'll be off then."

Naruto stood up leaving to get to the Hokages office and leaving a very worried

pink-haired girl behind

The raven haired boy sat leaning against the tree staring at the same sun.

/ I wonder what he's doing right now/

/ Is he thinking about me, the way I'm thinking about him/

/ How about if I went back/

/ Would he forgive me with open arms/

/ What would he do/

-thump- -thump-

The raven haired boy looked over to the two kunais that were stuck to the tree he was leaning on.

"You know if you try to kill me Orochimaru-sama isn't going to be very happy"

Kabuto came out of the shadows showing a slight smirk on his face.

"And having second thoughts about leaving won't make him happy either"

"Who said I was leaving?"

"It's written all over your face"

"There's nothing written on my face, except for my fists which has Kabuto written all over it"

"Temper, temper Sasuke-kun. You wouldn't want me to be spewing what I know about now do you?"

"You know nothing about me

"You never know Sasuke-kun. You just never know."

Just looking at him once more, Sasuke stood up and started walking back to the training

grounds. Walking past Kabuto who still had the stupid smirk on his face, had said

something he thought would never come out of anyone's mouth.

"You want to go back to Naruto-kun, don't you?"

The Uchiha froze up as he said the name.

Turning around swiftly with a kunai to Kabuto's throat.

"Don't you dare lay a fing- - -"

"Don't worry Sasuke-kun I won't dare lay a finger on him" he said while moving the kunai away from his throat, ". . . for now that is."

Before Sasuke could punch him, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

/ I swear on my life if he does anything, I will kill him with my bare hands. /

And with that he headed back inside.

* * *

Stupid, I know. I think. I'll write the part soon, if you liked it that is. If you didnt i'll just stop. - -. Or maybe i won't. Who knows.

But thank you for reading.


	2. Found Out

Hello again. Tadgh has come back. After a very long disappearance i have reappeared.

I'm sorry to all those people who have been actually waiting for the next chapter of this story after 2 long years.

I'm so sorry people, fans, friends.

But i am back up and running so dont worry peoples Tadgh is back after a very, very, very exaggeratingly long break

:D

Demo GOMEN NASAI.

:T^T:

Hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope I have not lost my touch.

Disclaimer: Naruto and all of it's chars. Do **NOT** belong to me. They belong to the great and mighty Masashi Kishimoto.

Can't forget that can I. :D

* * *

_Days pass and he still hasn't shown._

_How long is it that I have to wait for him?_

_It doesn't matter, I'll wait for him as long as I can._

_That is until..._

* * *

Naruto soon arrived to the Hokage's office.

Standing just outside of the door waiting for what misfortunes she might request of him today.

He slowly knocked on the door, waiting for her to call out her consent.

"Get in here right now Naruto!"

He opened the door and entered.

"Have you recuperated a little bit?"

"I gue--"

"Good. Now I need you to go on a mission for me."

"What kind of mission do you want me to go on now you old hag?"

The fury in the 5th Hokage was raging out of her.

"How dare you call me an old hag after I gave you at least 3 weeks to rest after your journey back with that old Hermit!! Why I oughta--"

Soon the purple haired Shizune came to the rescue.

"Tsunade-san please calm down"

The raging boar of a lady finally steamed down.

"Anyways old hag, what did you want from me now?"

"I need you to go on a mission"

"No duh"

She sighed but the hokage continued anyways.

"This is a solo mission. You will not tell anyone about this."

"Okay, okay. Just give it to me already."

She took out a piece of paper and handed it to Naruto.

"Read it."

The nine-tailed possessed boy read the piece of paper.

As he scanned through the paper his eyes grew wider.

"But this is...."

Tsunade just shook her head and put her head down.

* * *

A figure got thrown from across the room.

Skidding on the dirt floor.

A slithering voice came out of the darkness.

"Get up"

He struggled to get up, but slowly he rose.

Sweat slowly dripping off of his forehead. Sliding down from his forehead to the nape of his neck.

"Get up Sasuke"

"I am"

"Yes, this is why I want your body. The determination..."

"You still remember the deal that you made. You have to make me stronger than that I already am. I have to be stronger than him."

The avenger slowly heaved himself up slowly getting ready for another fighting session.

"I know that already Sasuke-kun"

"Well come on, let's go for another round"

The snake man walked slowly towards the raven-haired boy.

"That's enough for today. We'll continue this tomorrow."

"NO! I wanna go for another round."

"This training session is done now. Let it be."

Orochimaru slowly rememerged himself back into the shadows but he stopped midway and turned to face Sasuke.

"But I did hear someone wants to leave."

Sasuke opened his eyes wide and stared at Orochimaru.

"Who told you that?"

"Oh, just a lil sneaky snake. I hope you're not the one that wants to leave for a lil fox child."

"I'm not leaving here till I finish my training here and after I kill him, so don't think that I'm leaving."

Sasuke marched out of the training room mad that Orochimaru had made this discovery.

Orochimaru stayed back and whispered to himself

"You wont be leaving anywhere after either."

* * *

Arigato. Look forward to the next one.

:D

Leave me some feedback.

I would love it.

(. I realize that there was some mistakes in the text so I took the time to fix'em. Sorry.)

* * *


	3. Expected

Hello again people.

I was in a hurry last time i forgot to put up my disclaimer.

Could get in trouble for that. O.o

isclaimer: Naruto and all of it's chars. Do **NOT** belong to me. They belong to the great and mighty Masashi Kishimoto.

Haha. Enjoy my fellow reader and writers. 3

* * *

_How long can a person wait…?_

_What does it take to be able to…?_

_Can you still wait even if you weren't asked to..?_

_Or is that person just expecting you to?_

* * *

The sky was dark with only the moon and stars to provide light over half of the world.

The village was quiet with no one awake but one person.

Naruto makes his way to the front entrance of Konohagakure.

Expecting no one to see or know he was departing from his village.

/Sasuke when you came back I was going to be here/

/Now I don't know if I am/

/I hope I make it in time to see you though/

/Please come when I'm here/

Finally reaching the entrance, the blonde boy turned back to look at his village.

Naruto's eyes slowly grew as a figure came out of the darkness.

The figure slowly approached him, slowly emerging from the shadows and into the moonlight.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hello Naruto. You seem to be going somewhere"

"Ummm, I'm just---"

"No need to explain Naruto. Tsunade was the one who told me to witness you leaving. So no need to worry about it."

Naruto just stared at his former sensei.

Feeling of guilt building up as he can not tell anyone about what his mission was.

Because if he does tell...

He might regret telling what can be the most dishonest thing to his village of Konoha.

* * *

/Now that Orochimaru knows what do i do.../

/I need to escape/

/Even if it's just for awhile../

/I have to go and see him/

Sasuke rose up from his bed and quietly made for his escape from his deathtrap.

Quickly and quietly racing through trees .

Feeling the breeze rushing past his face.

His surrondings start to get more familiar and he finally sees the gates that had once led him to his home.

He stopped just right outside the gate and sees 2 figures approaching the gate.

/Naruto... is that you?/

/But who's that other person.../

The two lone figures standing by the gate were quielty whispering something to each other.

They hugged each other and one of them started walking away.

The figure walking stopped and turned back and stared right at Sasuke.

/Is he staring at me.../

The figure just turned back around and continued to walk away.

"Sasuke?!"

/Oh shit./

* * *

Yay. The third one is done now.

Bleh.

I'll try and put up the fourth one as fast as I can.

Haha. But Final Fantasy Tactics: Grimoire of the Rift is such an addicting game.

Leave me some feedback. :D


	4. Yearn

-Note- Herro! People! I came to write another story purely form boredom and wanting to write. And here i coem to you with the 4th story of my Naruto fanfic stories. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Naruto and all of it's chars. Do **NOT** belong to me. They belong to the great and mighty Masashi Kishimoto, and I think him very greatly for making Naruto.

Enjoy yourselves fellow readers.

P.S. I need to find a new videogame to play. Any suggestions?

* * *

_Once we find the one thing we wanted..._

_Will we become satisfied?_

_Or would we yearn for more?

* * *

_

Kakashi and Naruto soon finished their conversation and he began to walk away.

One person knowing that Naruto was going off on this perilous journey gave a little lift of weight off his shoulders.

Naruto soon exit the village not knowing when will be the next time he would be able to go back in.

Naruto was able to sense bit of chakra coming from the trees.

Could it be an attacker, a spy?

Naruto wasn't going to give them a chance to go into the village.

He located his target and landed behind him.

"Sasuke?!"

All Naruto can see in the face of this avenger was surprise, sadness, happiness, and maybe even a little bit of anger.

"Sasuke is that really you?"

Sasuke just stared at Naruto not knowing what he could do or say.

/Why isn't he talking/

"Sasuke?" he asked one more time.

Then the raven haired boy replied.

"Yea Naruto it's really me."

Naruto was in a state of shock.

Being able to hear the voice he hasn't heard for 3 years became to overwhelming for him and soon tears started filling his eyes.

"Naruto, please don't cry."

"I can't help it. I've missed you so much and I'm going on to a mission and all of a sudden you show up. How can I not cry?"

"Wait. You're going on a mission this late at night."

Naruto knew he just said to much.

Sasuke questioned him one more time.

"What's your mission? Where are you going?"

Naruto started beating himself up in the inside.

/Stupid stupid Naruto. Why did you open up your big, fat ass, ramen-eating mouth./

Naruto wasn't suppose to tell anyone about the mission he was going on. And there was a reason why he wasn't and didn't want to tell anyone.

"I can't tell you"

"Why not?"

"Because if I tell you, I would regret it."

"Naruto just tell me!"

"NO!"

"WHY NOT?!"

"BECAUSE I'M GOING TO ITACHI!"

/Oh shit./

Once Naruto said the name Itachi he was overwhelmed with so many emotions he didn't know what to think.

He then opened his mouth to speak.

"Why are you going with him?"

"Because my mission is to go find Itachi and let him take me to the Akatsuki."

"That's a death sentence!"

"Sasuke--"

"No! I won't let you go. I'll take you back with me to the Sound Village if I have to I don't want you to go. I refuse."

Sasuke then grabbed Naruto by his arm and drew him in to a hug.

"I don't want to lose you again."

"Oh Sasuke."

They both felt the warmth of each other's love in that embrace.

Sasuke closed his eyes yearning for more than a hug.

He slowly grabbed Naruto's chin and made him look into his eyes.

"Naruto, I love you so much."

He then leaned down and kissed Naruto.

Naruto accepted the kiss greedily.

What was felt at the moment they knew could never last forever.

But they would try to make it last as long as they could.

A chilling laughter came piercing through the night's sky.

"What a touching scene we have here. Does little Naruto have a little boyfriend here? Oh, and it just happens to be your little brother Itachi."

Naruto and Sasuke both looked at the Akatsuki Pair.

Kisame and Itachi.

* * *

I really hope you guys enjoyed it.

Please look forward to the fifth one.

Leave some feedback if you think my writing is starting to become quirky or something.


	5. The Other

-Note- Hello now it is time for another exciting story. Yayz. Hope you people enjoy the story and I hope the rest of your day goes well to.

Disclaimer: Naruto and all of it's chars. Do **NOT** belong to me. They belong to the great and mighty Masashi Kishimoto, and I think him very greatly for making Naruto.

Enjoy yourselves fellow readers.

P.S. I need to find a new videogame to play. Any suggestions?

* * *

_He's only staring at you._

_You stare back but glance over his shoulder,_

_Staring at the man behind him._

* * *

Kisame and Itachi both stared at the two younger boys.

The two boys stared right back at them.

Tension was in the air between the two groups.

"Get lost Itachi, Naruto isn't going with you."

Itachi just kept on staring at Naruto.

Naruto entranced by Itachi's Mangenkyu Sharingan stared at Itachi.

"What do you mean he's not going with us, we had a deal with the Hokage." Kisame replied.

"Do you think I'll let him go with you fuckin' people." Sasuke shouted back angrily.

Itachi jumped down to where Naruto and Sasuke were.

Sasuke stared at Itachi intently.

Itachi swiftly knocked out Naruto and picked him up.

Jumping back next to Kisame, they both looked at each other and disappeared.

Sasuke stared at where they last stood.

Astonished as to what just happened.

Everything was so sudden and with just that Naruto was gone.

Sasuke punched the trunk of the tree.

Mad at himself for not doing anything as the past event flashed through his head.

/Naruto I'll get you back./

* * *

"Was it okay to just disappear from your little brother like that?"

"It's okay, because now he has more of a reason to come and fight me."

"Oh."

Itachi glanced at the Kitsune possessed boy that was resting over his shoulder.

They arrived in front of the Akatsuki hide-out and went in.

"Kisame, go and report to Pein that we have the boy"

Kisame went in the direction of where the leader might be as Itachi went towards his own room waiting for Naruto to wake up.

* * *

Pain seared through Naruto's head as he started to stir.

/Owww that really hurt./

Naruto opened his eyes and saw that he was in a room.

/Where the fuck am I?/

"Did you have a nice rest Naruto?"

"Itachi! Why did you do that? I would have just peacefully gone with you"

"But it looked like my little brother would do everything in his will power for you not to go with me."

"Whatever. Where's your leader anyways. Tsunade-san told me that he would fill me in with the rest of the mission."

"He will call for you when he wants to see you, until then you will be staying in this room."

"Good as long as none of you bother me, I'm okay with it."

Itachi stood and walked over to where Naruto was,

"Oh, did I forget to mention, I would be staying in here with you."

Naruto's eyes started to widen and looked up at the older Uchiha sibling.

"Why?"

"We can't have you running off on us now can we."

"There is no reason for me to run off."

Shaking his head he responded back to what Naruto said.

"I think after seeing Sasuke you just gained a reason to run off on us."

What the traitor said angered Naruto.

"My village comes first for everything"

"Not when you slept with the village's traitor"

Naruto twinged at the words being said.

"Now I wonder what Sasuke would say when I tell him that his older brother has taken something so precious from the one he loves"

"That was a mistake."

"It didn't seem like a mistake when it happened."

* * *

Oh My Goodness.

What have we here.

Something very twisted.

Hope you liked it.


	6. Pain

-Note- Been playing Super Smash Bros. with my friends all day. But since we have two controls we take turns between us and I decided to write the next part while I am waiting for my turn.

Hope you like the next part.

Disclaimer: Naruto and all of it's chars. Do **NOT** belong to me. They belong to the great and mighty Masashi Kishimoto, and I thank him very greatly for making Naruto.

* * *

_Passionate breathing..._

_Hands grasping..._

_Mouths moaning..._

_Eyes lingering..._

* * *

A cold breeze shot a chill down Sasuke's back.

Still regretting as to what happened with Naruto.

After the event passed Sasuke went back to the Sound Village and began to conduct on a plan to get Naruto back.

Sasuke was in the midst of loathing that he didn't notice that Kabuto had come and was standing behind him.

"Did you have a nice time visiting Konoha?"

Sasuke sharply turned around and jumped away from Orochimaru's minion.

"How did you know I was there?"

"It was quite obvious that you were there. You were gone from the base for quite awhile."

"It's none of your concern what I do here or somewhere else."

"Technically it is my concern because you are the next vessel for Lord Orochimaru to consume"

"That's not happening until I kill my brother."

"That's not what i heard."

"What did you say?!"

Sasuk went to go grab Kabuto but he disappeared before he can get him within his grasp.

/Orochimaru is not getting my body no matter what agreement we had made. Then i guess I have no other choice.../

* * *

Panting and moaning is all that can be heard from the room down the hallway of the Akatsuki base.

"Naruto do you remember when I touched you here. You screamed so loud that day. I can still hear'em"

"Mmmf-mm mmfm."

Naruto's words were muffled by the cloth that was tied around his mouth.

"I know you remember everything that happened. Finding you in the forest. Injured, almost at the brink of death. How pathetic you looked when i had found you there."

Naruto replayed the scene in his head, remembering almost everything that had happened that night.

* * *

Rain was beating down hard in the forest somewhere in the country of fire.

Naruto was on a mission that the old hermit, Jiraiya, had left with him.

Completing the mission Naruto was on his way back but was syddenly attacked by rogue ninjas.

Barely making it out alive he crawled over and laid on the grass in the open field.

Darkness was slowly drifting in and out of his sight.

A figure hovered over his silhouette and what last bit of strength he called out to it.

"Sasuke...?"

"No."

Naruto began to regain consciousness and everything was still a blur.

As Naruto turned to his side he saw a familiar face laying next to him.

Sasuke?

Naruto went to go touch the persons face but was caught unexpectedly by the persons hand.

He opened his eyes and Naurto became entranced with the Mangenkyu Sharingan.

"I see you woke up, I thought you would still be knocked out for another 2 days. It could be because of the nine-tails within you."

"Itachi!"

Naruto was quick to get up but was soon brought back down as a sharp pain shot all throughout his body.

"Be careful Naruto. We can't have you bleeding everywhere again now can we?"

Naruto looked down at his half-naked body covered in bandages and bloodstains.

"Why did you help me?! You could have just left me there to die!"

Itachi slowly rose from the bed and perched himself on the window sill.

"That wasn't a death that would have suited you."

Itachi stayed silent after that and didn't speak a word.

He sat there looking out the window, watching the rain fall on the other side.

Naruto was still trying to figure out Itachi's actions.

/Why didn't he take me to the Akatsuki?/

/He could have killed me/

/But he didn't, is this really Itachi?/

Silence surrounded the room as the sounds of rain droplets pitter pattered outside.

"Naruto..."

"What?"

"You're in love with my brother aren't you?"

"What makes you say that?"

Itachi ignored what Naruto had said and went to go sit on Naruto's side of the bed.

Itachi pulled Naruto's head to his into a passionate kiss.

Naruto pushed Itachi away from him and wiped off his mouth.

"What was that for!?"

Itachi stayed silent and just stared at Naruto's frightened and surprised eyes.

"Just cause you look like Sasuke and share the last name as him doesn't mean you are him. You are just Sasuke's brother who had betrayed him and his village and is nothing but a muderer---"

Hands clasped around Naruto's throat slowly making it harder for Naruto to breathe.

"You don't even know half of it. I'll show you true pain. SHARINGAN!"

* * *

Yayz I finished this part and now it's my turn to play.

Stay tuned for the next part.

:D leave a review


	7. Plan

-Note- I really have alot of time in my hands at night. I have officially gone nocturnal about 2 months ago. Ahahaha :]. And since not a lot of things are open at night I shall be feeding your yaoi needs. Bwahaha :[POWERFUL]. I hope you like this next chapter

Disclaimer: Naruto and all of it's chars. Do **NOT** belong to me. They belong to the great and mighty Masashi Kishimoto, and I thank him very greatly for making Naruto.

* * *

_Does anyone know the meaning of true pain...?_

_Would there be a time when I will know...?_

* * *

Enraptured in a cloak of darkness.

Nothing could be seen.

Sounds of pleading and screaming.

Children screaming, calling out for their parents.

People struggling to keep the view of that thin line of life.

The darkness dispersed and in place of it blood and fire was everywhere.

Fire veiling houses, blood spilling onto the dirt floor.

Everything was nothing but red and black.

Itachi stood in the middle of the havoc.

Looking desolate, despite all of the activity surrounding him.

Scenes passed by to all the happy moments of Itachi's life.

As each person who was important in Itachi's life appeared they were also disappearing.

Then a pierce of sorrow hit Naruto.

A heart wrenching feeling.

The feeling soon became to much and it became pain.

Naruto came out of the vision and all he saw was Itachi's eyes.

Naruto cried out, still feeling the pain within him.

"Why are you crying? That wasn't even a small dosage of what I felt at that time."

"I know..."

"You know what?"

"How it feels to be left alone... no one there to reach out a hand to lend you, to give you hope..."

"In my life, there was no helping. A person like me, 'The Prodigy'..."

"Someone can still lend you their hand, it's still not to late..."

"Who's gonna lend me theirs? You?"

Naruto and Itachi stared at each other for what seemed eternity.

Feeling each other's pain of what they had to go through as children.

Naruto thought of Sasuke.

Thinking of all the struggles the younger Uchiha had to go through after the annihilation of his clan.

All Sasuke needed was a helping hand to get through and he had it.

But all this time Sasuke had someone, Itachi had no one.

"Yea.."

Itachi kissed Naruto.

Naruto tried to refuse but soon fell into Itachi's control.

Sinking into the passion of Itachi's kiss.

Heavy breathing and moans of pleasure were cried out that night.

But during the time Itachi was on top of Naruto.

Naruto opened his eyes and for a second saw Sasuke instead of Itachi.

* * *

Sasuke was still in deep thought.

Replaying the event over and over.

A fist came flying and landed on Sasuke's face.

The touch of the icy, cold hand against Sasuke's face sent a shock across his body.

Sasuke flew and skidded across the grass.

"Don't put your mind elsewhere when we are having a battle."

Orochimaru walked over to where Sasuke lay and looked down upon him.

Sasuke looked up at the Sanin and looked at him in disgust.

"I have my mind no where except on this fight."

"My, my my.. your words say one thing but your eyes say another. People say that your eyes have no emotion, but I can see them clearly like a cloudless sky."

Sasuke started heating up.

Fury rising in him as Orochimaru kept on taunting him with his words.

Sasuke decided that his plan had to come into action soon before Orochimaru decided to put his first.

* * *

Done with this chapter.

Sorry this seemed hurried.

I'm going to school in San Fran.

Yay!

Gonna become a patissiere.

Haha.

Please stay tuned for the next chapter.


	8. The Mission

-Note- Herro everbody~ Been quite busy lately. Anywho I'm back now so that shouldn't be a problem~ Hardy har har~ I'm sorry to those people who have actually been looking forward to Chapter 8, but don't feel so distressed cuz it is here now. And i have come to a realization that i have a lot of pets. 3 cats and 2 dogs. Is anybody else like this or have more? It's is a fuggin hassle to have all these pets~ _. Enjoy the new chap my dears~

Disclaimer: Naruto and all of it's chars. Do **NOT** belong to me. They belong to the great and mighty Masashi Kishimoto, and I thank him very greatly for making Naruto.

* * *

_Can we one day be free?_

_Free to escape to anywhere we want in the world..._

_Can mistakes be forgiven?_

_Forgotten...?  
_

* * *

It had been a week since Naruto arrived at the Akatsuki hideout.

Each night was the same, over and over again.

Itachi explored every inch and spec of Naruto's body.

Leaving no spot on his body untouched.

Naruto use to dread for the night to come.

But recently his body seems to earn for the sensation of being touched.

How he wished for the touch of Sasuke instead of his lovers brother.

Night was soon approaching and Naruto was anticipating for it to come.

He felt warmth in his pants and started to feel his penis get harder.

"Well, well, well. You seem to be enjoying yourself there Naruto. To bad you can't touch yourself."

"Release my arms."

Naruto's arms were tied to the bed with chakra string even his legs.

Nothing was able to cover him of his embarrassing display.

"Well Naruto. I know you were expecting another round but unfortunately, Pein finally wants to see you."

/After 3 weeks he finally wants to see me. Is this mission really worth it?/

Itachi went over to Naruto and cut the chakra strings.

"Hurry up and follow me"

Naruto got up off the bed and hurriedly followed Itachi out of the room and to their leader.

"Why is he finally meeting me now?"

"It's his decision when he wants to see you or not."

"If this mission was as important as Tsunade said he would have seen me immediately."

"Hmm."

We walked down a series of paths and finally came upon a door.

"Go inside. He's waiting."

Naruto hesitated a little as he didn't know who this leader was or what to expect of him.

He finally opened the door and Naruto was welcomed by a soothing voice coming from a silhouette that had his back faced to him.

"Close the door."

Naruto shut the door behind him and walked forward.

"I'm sorry that I didn't talk to you sooner. I was gathering some information."

"Tsunade said that you would fill me in on the rest of the mission."

"Ah, yes. Well, Naruto, how much do you love your village?"

"It comes first in everything."

"Well then first, let me introduce you to a little someone."

Pein turned to his left and in the corner there was...

"Neji! TenTen! Lee! What are they doing here?! Let them go!"

"Oh no no no Naruto, you see that's not how it works. The only reason why Tsunade agreed to this mission was because children from her village has been captured by Akatsuki. Didn't you think it was a little weird that you had to come to us?"

The thought did cross his mind, but he thought it would be a benefit to their village.

"Now Naruto listen. We have a problem you see, with a little snake."

"Are you talking about Orochimaru?"

"Good, good. You know who I'm talking about then."

"Yeah, I do."

"Then this makes it easier. He's getting weaker as we speak and he has a vessel on the side. I'm guessing you know about this already."

"Yeah, I do. What do you want me to do about it?"

"Kill Orochimaru and kill the vessel."

* * *

Fini.

I was gonna write a Sasuke POV for this but i thought what he had to think was to soon for this chapter so it'll come out in the next one.

I'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter guys.

I'll try and update the next chapter as soon as possible.

Does anybody else think that Paul Dano is smexy~

If anybody has seen Little Miss Sunshine, he's the son who wants to become an airplane pilot~

I love that movie~3333

Leave a review or just say Hi.

Hardy har har har.


	9. Complication

-Note- Hello peepz~ Hot serving of a new chap up for you.

I'm thinking about writing a new story. Just can't think of anything that piqued my interest. If anyone has any suggestions let mek know and I'll put it into consideration.

Thank you!

Disclaimer: Naruto and all of it's chars. Do **NOT** belong to me. They belong to the great and mighty Masashi Kishimoto, and I thank him very greatly for making Naruto.

* * *

_Fear._

_Loathing._

_Anticipation._

_Death._

* * *

/I can't believe I did it./

/I can't believe I did it./

/I can't believe I did it./

Sasuke hurriedly ran through the trees, still unable to believe that he had gone through with his self-assigned task.

* * *

Sasuke thought through his plan throughout the last 2 weeks.

Orochimaru was getting weaker and Sasuke's time was becoming shorter.

The perfect time for him to strike would be now.

"Oi, Sasuke! What are you doing?"

Sasuke looked over his shoulder from where he sat outside of Orochimaru's hideout.

Kabuto was walking his way.

Hands in his pocket walking over nonchalantly.

"What's it to you?"

"Ehh. You look like you're thinking really hard on something."

"What if I am?"

"Mmmm. Better hurry and put it into action."

Panic rose in Sasuke.

Does Kabuto know what he's planning on doing to his beloved master of his?

"What?"

"You are going to be Orochimaru's next vessel. Time is getting shorter for you to kill Itachi."

The panic in Sasuke slowly subsided and his breathing became regulated once again.

"Hmm."

"Just telling you now, or else you might never get the chance to do it."

"Do you know how long I still have?"

Sasuke stared at kabuto intently knowing that he knew the answer.

Kabuto just sighed and started walking away, heading back towards the hideout.

He finally called out to Sasuke.

"Less than a week. But, you didn't hear that from me."

Without a backwards glance to the avenger he entered.

Then today will be the day.

* * *

"Kill Orochimaru ... and the ... vessel?"

"Yes. He's been a pain in my ass for some time now and I need him to be rid of"

"..."

"I'll be sending Itachi and Deidara with you. Have I made myself clear to you?"

"Yes."

"Now go, you will be setting off tomorrow. Itachi will fill you in on the rest."

Naruto walked away from Pein and took a glance at Neji, TenTen and Lee.

They looked back at Naruto with fear and worry in their eyes.

/Don't worry guys. I'll save you./

The Kyuubi looked away from his companions and walked out the door.

Outside the door Itachi was waiting patiently against the wall for Naruto to finish talking with his master.

Itachi stared at Naruto as he was coming out.

No emotion left in his eyes.

Empty.

Deserted.

Vacant.

Dead.

He pushed himself off the wall and walked down the hallway back to the room.

Naruto quickly followed Itachi not wanting to get lost.

Naruto was confused and lost in what he was going to do in this situation.

To have his friends be killed for his selfish decision, or have his lover be killed in vain.

* * *

Okay.

I'm done for now.

Look forward to the next one.

Sorry it took so long for this one to come out.


	10. Contemplating

Oh jesus. Yes I realize it has been 3 years since I last updated this story but I looked in to this again and decided to continue. Hopefully my writing style has gotten better. I sincerely apologize to the the people who were waiting to read this all those years ago. D: Hope you enjoy the new installment.

**Disclaimer: Naruto and all of it's chars. Do ****NOT**** belong to me. They belong to the great and mighty Masashi Kishimoto, and I thank him very greatly for making Naruto**

* * *

_In situations such as these..._

_What do we really want to do..._

_How do we know we picked the right the choice..._

_We will never know._

* * *

"I know what you are thinking Naruto..."

"What are you talking about?"

The two slowly walked back to the room.

Itachi walking at an unusual slow pace.

"Don't act stupid. We both know who Orochimaru's vessel is."

"So..."

Naruto knew where the older Uchiha was going with this.

The vessel of Orochimaru was his friend and his lover.

Naruto kept on questioning himself in the back of his mind.

What was he to do?

Would he save the kids that were still faithful to his village.

Or would he kill them off to satisfy his own selfish desires.

"It would be best if you just kill him. You'll find another lover, like you have now."

Naruto roared angrily and threw a punch directed at Itachi's face.

Itachi quickly dodged the blonde boy's punch, with Naruto's fist hitting the wall instead of his destined target.

A deep concave mark was made upon the wall, Naruto heavily huffing as he used all his strength into that punch.

"I didn't choose you as a partner! You tied me up and used me like I was your own! I will never replace Sasuke with the likes of you!"

A smirk danced on Itachi's lips as he enjoyed the over reaction of the kyuubi boy.

Itachi leaned in next to Naruto's ear.

"We'll see..."

Itachi backed away and ducked under Naruto's arm and proceeded to walk to their destination.

Naruto slowly let his arm fall back down by his side.

/It will be you that see's, not me./

Despairingly Naruto trudged behind Itachi.

They entered the room and they both began to pack for the long journey that awaited them.

"Hey hey! You two ready!?"

The blonde akatsuki member popped his head in through the door looking between Itachi and Naruto.

Itachi looked at Deidara and began to walk out the door with Naruto walking behind him.

"Let's hurry and get this over with. Me and Sasori have a mission together after this one."

"Be patient Deidara. This mission will be over before you know it."

"Cheh. It better be."

They emerged outside and they began to run in the direction of the sound village.

Naruto contemplated to himself throughout his travel.

/What am I going to do?/

* * *

Sorry this is so short for my returning chapter, and that there isn't a Sasuke POV. But I swear to you next week Sasuke POV will be the first thing up :]

Thanks again for everyone's support :D


End file.
